youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GCWaves
Garrett Williamson ''' and '''Chase Weimer, known as a duo on YouTube as GCWaves, are two Nashville-based amateur cinematographers and directors. They are both also cousins, Garrett being the older one. The primary genre of their channel is skits and shorts, and for a long time was the home of RTTTA, a show created and ran by Garrett revolving mainly around gaming but occasionally including other topics such as movies, television and news. The show recently moved to Garrett's channel. The name "GC Waves" derives from the first letters of both first names, while "Waves" refers to soundwaves. The duo originally began on an earlier channel known as WeimFam. History Garrett and Chase began making home videos together as younger kids. By 2010, Chase began making videos on YouTube on a channel called "WeimFam." Eventually, Garrett joined in and the two of them began creating videos together. In summer of 2011, the two began working on a plan to become an official duo, and finally settled on the name "GC Waves." In November 2011, Garrett and Chase opened a YouTube channel, and thus GC Waves was born. The first short released was called "INE," a short about Garrett's anger toward the dog Crumpet for eating his food. Crumpet would eventually become a reappearing character in GC Waves shorts, until her death in early 2014. Including WeimFam videos, seven shorts were released in 2011, six shorts were released in 2012, twelve were released in 2013, and four in 2014. By the end of January 2012, Garrett began a new show called RTTTA, which was originally just an experiment. By the end of the year, RTTTA had gained a little bit of success and gained the GC Waves channel most of its subscribers. RTTTA has quickly changed dramatically since its beginnings in early 2012, and is still running. Videos Shorts The primary genre of GC Waves is skits and shorts and is what they began the channel with in late 2011. The shorts normally are comedic 2-6 minute short films, though there is no specific guideline they give themselves when creating a short. They can be found in their GC Waves playlist. The quality of the videos have dramatically improved over the years, due to both experience and technical upgrades. The first few videos were shot on a non-HD camera before upgrading to an HD 720p camera which was used for every video from late December 2011 to mid 2013, before Garrett upgraded to a Canon EOS 60D, as he notes in one of his RTTTA episodes. The camera has been used for all of their videos since. The editing programs used have also upgraded, as mentioned by Garrett and Chase throughout some of their videos, most notably their video celebrating GC Waves's third birthday where they commentated over all their shorts. Garrett began with iMovie and though he owned Final Cut Express, was reluctant to use it. He finally upgraded and began using Final Cut Express and used it until mid-2015, when he upgraded to Adobe Premiere Pro. Chase, who has always been responsible for the visual effects, originally used Motion, though he has now upgraded to Adobe After Effects and uses a couple side-programs to aid it. RTTTA A show created by Garrett Williamson in January 2012, RTTTA (Random Things to Talk About) is a show primarily about video games, though it often consists of topics non-gaming-related as well. The show was originally inspired by Sxephil's Philip DeFranco Show with topics such as news and politics, but eventually evolved into a much different style. The show's current style is very similar to that of JonTron or PeanutButterGamer, though it still contains some slightly similar elements to the Philip DeFranco Show. RTTTA is an official YouTube show, and has had four seasons. Season 1 RTTTA began as an experiment with a simple short episode published on January 28, 2012. The original idea was to have a main episode every Saturday and and a "semi-episode" every Wednesday. Shortly after, however, the "semi-episodes" were cancelled and the show simply went by a simple every-Saturday schedule. Season 1 ended at the end of 2012. Season 2 The show had gradually begun to drift away from the Philip DeFranco Show style by the beginning of season 2. By the beginning of season 2, many features had been added, such as the "Question of the Week." Season 2 ran from January 12, 2013 to July 6, 2013. Season 2.5 Season 2.5 was a "renovation" of RTTTA after more than a month of absence. Season 2.5 was likely the biggest change for RTTTA, including different editing techniques, new characters, background music, more visuals and features, and even an update in the camera quality. Season 2.5 ran from August 10, 2013 to November 24, 2013. Season 3 The third season began the concept of a subplot in the show, connecting each episode, sometimes ending them with cliffhangers. Season 3 also put an end to features such as the "Question of the Week" and "Video of the Week." Season 3 episodes' time durations have also generally been shorter compared to previous seasons, but there have been a couple of exceptions. The first official episode of season 3 (not including teasers and pre-season episodes) released February 1, 2014. On June 20, 2015, season 3 ended with a 13 minute finale, after a nine month hiatus due to development hell. Season 4 Season 4 began on June 27, 2015 on Garrett Williamson's channel rather than GC Waves with a game review on Spooky's House of Jumpscares, an indie horror game for PC. The show was rebranded with a more retrofuturistic look, while also going back to its roots by not having the story segments introduced in season 3. Other Channels GCWavesSecond GCWavesSecond is GC Waves's second channel, consisting of occasional vlogs and bonus videos. The channel was opened in summer of 2012. GC Games GC Games is GC Waves's gaming channel, consisting mainly of console games. The channel opened April 2013 and started out with indie computer games, though it quickly became inactive for a long time until Garrett and Chase got a capture card and have since begun playing games such as Endless Ocean 2 and Super Monkey Ball. According to the two in a YouTube comment, the channel died out after Garrett and Chase quickly lost interest in playing computer games and returned when they bought a capture card. Affiliates Garrett Williamson Garrett's personal channel, which opened at the end of 2012. GarrettWilliamsonMusic Garrett Williamson Music channel is Garrett's music channel, which opened in September 2012. blinkandyoumissit Josiah Clark, going by the name "blinkkandyoumissit," is a YouTuber creating LP's, video gaming show videos, shorts, vlogs, and other things since Fall of 2009. He has multiple channels. Blinkk2 Before becoming Blinkk's second channel, Blinkk2 was originally "HerrinPlays," a separate LP channel that Josiah Clark created after becoming nearly inactive on blinkkandyoumissit. When blinkkandyoumissit revived, HerrinPlays became the second channel. JosiahClarkTV Josiah Clark's channel consisting of other videos, mainly shorts and skits. JosiahClarkBlog Josiah Clark's vlogging channel. Links * GC Waves on Facebook * GC Waves on Twitter Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers